I'd Follow You Anywhere
by The Trix Rabbit
Summary: Alec's father hid him away in a cottage in the middle of dense woods, never allowing him to step outside. And Alec, he just wanted to go see the ocean, the place of his dreams, but he never could've. Before he met Magnus, a sparkly wanderer with a mysterious past who just happened to crash into his life. And Alec never wants to let him go. Tangled!AU, AH, M later
1. The Glittery Alien Home Intruder

**A/N: -hides- I just watched Tangled and oh my gosh aww it was so cute and all I could see in my head was a tangled!au for TMI, malec of course. I have problems. OOC!Everyone. Yeah.**

**(Also, because I was preparing for the TMI movie and rereading the series, I was completely frustrated with Alec's refusing and ignoring Magnus' advances and affections for the first seriously 3 books. So this entire fic is basically an excuse to have Alec adorably naïve and have no hang ups on his sexuality and Jace, you dig?)**

Alec stepped back to appreciate the painting at its fullest. It was a seascape, a snapshot capturing a roaring wave, high and folding on itself just before crashing on the sunny shore. It was a warm scene, a majestic scene that screamed fierceness and happiness and Alec _yearned _for it, he wanted to roll into the warm sand, feel the sun beating down on his back and most of all, most of all, he wanted to feel the water rush around his body, cocooning him in the cold freshness.

He traced a finger over a lighter stripe on the wave, the oil paint an almost white-blue as the highlight, and he wished that he felt real water instead of the rough canvas he was touching.

It was his dream, ever since he was a little kid to see the ocean. A dream he knew would never become a reality.

The door slammed shut loudly behind him, jostling him out of his daydream. "Alec. My Alec, come here." He was home. Alec turned around to see Valentine collapsed on the armchair rubbing his temples, looking more tired and pained than Alec's ever seen him. He walked tentatively to him, his fingers twitching at his side.

"Hello, father." Alec smiled thinly as he stood in front of him. They're relationship was strained and awkward, and Alec didn't really understood why. His father was the only person in his life, and maybe Alec thought it was normal.

It was weird to call him father, as if something in his mind was strangely not okay with this man being his father. Like it didn't belong, the title didn't belong. Even though he was the only person he's ever known his entire life. Which was sad, in a way.

And Alec could see why he didn't feel right as his father, as the man sitting in front of him looked nothing like him. Where Alec was pale with extremely dark hair and piercing blue eyes, Valentine was a light brunette, almost sandy blond with brown eyes. He looked nothing like him. But he was always told he looked like his mother, who died in childbirth. Alec stopped questioning long ago. It was better not to, he had learned.

"Hello, son. I'm sorry for leaving you alone so long. Work needed me, you know how it is. How were you holding up?" He greeted in an almost dismissing manner, pausing the fingers massaging the sides of his face to quirk an eyebrow at Alec questioningly.

Work. Work always needed him. He was always at work, and Alec to this day doesn't know what his father does. Doesn't know anything besides the fact that he has some disease with his brain that required Alec's 'help'.

"I was fine, the usual I guess." Alec replied easily, watching his father warily.

"I do feel very guilty for leaving you alone so long all the time, you know that right?" Valentine smiled a noticeably fake fond grin at him and Alec smiled back softly, mimicking the falseness.

"Of course." He said because of course, he was his father.

"So, get on with it." He motioned quickly to his head and Alec swallowed, closing his eyes in concentration.

He placed his fingers on either side of his head, feeling his father's pulse beneath his fingers.

He imagined the ocean; wishing for the feeling of sea salt brushing his cheek, salt water clinging to his eyelashes, the sand beneath his toes, and the sound of seagulls crowding his ears. Then he heard the sound of waves, at first a soft rushing just above a whisper.

The bubbliness is building up in his chest, making him feel lightheaded and out of touch with his own body. Then the sounds of waves turn to a loud roaring and his fingertips are buzzing and the magic is fizzing up like a spring geyser, bubbling up and over filling. He can see the blue magic running through his arms like veins, but it doesn't look like his arms and the fingertips that glow like little stars right in front of his eyes look like they belong to someone else.

The magic is flowing right from his fingertips into Valentine, and he can see his father's face visibly relax, his feature returning from their tight tenseness to a relaxed, eerily calmness. Alec could always tell when he needed to stop, when he stopped feeling that darkness suck its way out of his father's body and could only feel that magical carbonation. He pulled away, letting the magic slip out of him.

"Thank you, Alexander." Valentine got up from the armchair and walked over to the seascape painting resting on Alec's desk. He studied it with a critical eye, with an almost glint and a half smile, like this is a huge ironic joke Alec didn't understand. "It's beautiful. Good job." He commented tracing that same white highlight that stood out explicitly against the mosaic of blues and soft greens.

"I love the ocean, father." Alec smiled softly, facing the picture and how well it fit with the hundreds, if not thousands of drawings and paintings and collages of oceans and seas and water. He just knew he belonged there, that it was more home than the quaint little cottage he spent in his entire life in, never to feel the sunlight besides the walks he takes in his backyard. "I want to go see it. Can I go see the ocean?"

He shouldn't have asked. He's asked before but not like this.

Valentine slammed a fist on the painting suddenly, and for a moment Alec was scared he ruined the paint or creased the canvas. "No, Alec. You are not leaving this house. Not today, not tomorrow. Never. It's not safe out there."

Alec frowned and bit his lip. He knew it. He knew he couldn't leave but he had to hear it like this.

Valentine brushed the sides of his face with his palm. "I'm sorry. It's just very dangerous out side, son. People, bad people, want to take your magic. They want to steal it. You can never leave. You're not strong enough."

"I am strong enough! I'm about to turn eighteen, father!" Alec protested weakly, the anger slowly slipping from him. He just wanted to see the ocean, is that so bad? Is chasing his dreams so bad? They were never bad in the movies he watched or the books he read. They encouraged it even!

Valentine just shook his head. "Look at you, Alec." He breathed incredulously, as if the thought that Alec, eighteen-year-old Alec was ready to step outside.

He took steps to Alec, forcing his son to back up further and further until his back hit the wall. "You've been sheltered your _entire _life. You don't know about people, or how to talk to them, you would walk away with some criminal, because in here—" Valentine jabbed a dull, thick finger on his chest, "You're still a _child." _He hissed with more hatred in his eyes than Alec's ever seen him.

He backed away suddenly, chest heaving as he panted as if that was as emotional for him as it was for Alec. "I'm sorry. It's been a hard week away from you, Alec. I understand so much more than you. It's dangerous out there. You won't like it. You trust me enough to know that, right?" He asked so honestly and genuinely that the only thing Alec could do was nod furiously.

"Yes—Of course. I just feel a calling to the ocean. Like I need to go to it. But I get it now, I really do. I'm not leaving." Alec soothed and admitting those words, hearing himself hear it just made his heart pound, and he really didn't want to believe the words. He wanted to leave. But he couldn't.

Valentine nodded, and he did look genuinely contrite. "I'm sorry, son. But it's not just about you, I need you too. What if I needed you and you weren't there? What would happen to me?" He questioned and immediately Alec was guilty for even thinking about leaving.

"I'm sorry." Alec muttered, eyes downcast, focusing on a fray on the crocheted carpeting.

He didn't get to see the small smirk playing at Valentine's lips. He only felt the hands petting his hair softly. "I have to go now, I'll see you in about a week. Be good, son. And lock the door behind me."

And then he was gone, and Alec was alone. Again. He stared wistfully at the walls and walls of paintings of crashing waves and ocean shores and he pushed away the prickle in his eye and the sudden thickness in his throat.

He was fine. He was fine with his days alone painting pictures of dreams because that was all they will ever be, dreams. He was fine. Honestly.

Alec really just should have locked the door, like his father said.

* * *

As most hilariously terrifying situations start, Magnus found himself deep in the woods with a dead cellphone and not a soul in sight. He was only supposed to be in town long enough to work _one _more night cleaning some stupid traveling carnival in some stupid one stoplight hick town in the middle of Arkansas, because really, _Arkansas?_

And now he was on the run. Again. Because apparently the extremely religious anti-gay leader of the entire fiasco didn't take to him too much when he caught him and his supposedly straight son kissing and touching rather intimate parts on each others body. Oops. But Magnus lives and learns.

And now there was a complete search party out for his glittery ass and conveniently, there was a welcoming patch of woods just waiting for him to explore and hide just twenty minutes on foot from the carnival. And Magnus was never one to take opportunities like this for granted when he had an entire angry mob of bigoted assholes wielding pitchforks chasing him down like a dog after a squirrel.

And honestly, his feet were hurting from these pair of Italian leather shoes and the sequined shirt that he was wearing rustled and honestly scared the shit out him every time he moved. He needed a shower, his makeup was smudged and he could feel the glitter clinging to his every pore.

He wasn't so much walking anymore, so much as falling and catching himself just before his knees buckled underneath him over and over. At now, everything hurt and it was dark and he could still hear the outraged yells of the entire immediate family of the leader of the carnival, as in two hundred red necks who knew how to shoot. He's tired and slightly scared and then he saw it.

It was a cottage in the middle of a dark and creepy forest, yet it didn't look dark or creepy at all. It seemed the doom and gloom surrounded the little house, but sunlight shone through in a little halo around it and Magnus almost heard the sound of Angels singing in the distant background.

Him, being the always mannered and poised man that he was knocked twice. Or three. "Hello? Anyone home?" He called hesitantly and listened. Nothing.

"Hello?" Still nothing, even though the house lights were clearly on, illuminating the entire woods in a soft glow, the only light for miles. Magnus hesitated. "Hello?" He repeated, knocking again with a stronger fist.

"I'm going to take your silence as an okay for me to enter. Okay?" Still nothing, so Magnus turned the golden knob that seemed to have a very intricate, heavily locked defense mechanism, and was pleasantly surprised to have it open with ease. He sucked in a breath and pushed, ignoring the slightly creepy creak of the door as he swung it open slowly.

The first thing he heard was a strangely adorable hiss-yell and the last thing he saw a flash of beautiful blue eyes that he would've been _so _down for if they weren't filled with terror and slight anger and even a smidgeon of pride. Then a fist, and then seriously, he saw the floor come towards his face and then darkness.

As all ridiculously terrifying things, Magnus found himself face down on a stranger with surprisingly stunning eyes, slipping out of consciousness. Was he supposed to hear chirping? Or maybe have a halo of ducks spinning around his head?

And then darkness. And really though, this was an almost relief, because his shoes were _killing _him.

* * *

Admittedly, Alec shouldn't have punched him that hard.

And now he had no clue as to how to handle the situation further, no idea what to do with this _intruder. _

The Intruder looked like a human, but Alec couldn't be sure. He was dressed like a human, if a bit too colorfully, all sparkly. And the hair on his head looked too hard to be like Alec's softer ungelled locks.

He prodded the Intruder with a meter stick. No response. Alec was wary. He dragged him gently by the ridiculous mess of sparkles on his shirt through the door and let him lie on the carpet of the foyer.

And looking down at the unconscious body, Alec felt a niggle of pride wiggle up to the surface. See, he could defend himself! He even knocked him out. But now, he was tasked with another arduous task, figuring out what to do with the body. But first, he must figure out if he was really human.

He kicked the Intruder in the chest and watched him groan and roll over on his back. Which gave him the first real view of his face and—Oh. He's actually really… Alec blushed and took a step back. He was unlike anything Alec's seen before. The black and white movies on TV and even described in books had nothing on Magnus.

But his good looks might be some scheme into making Alec lower his defenses so Alec, being the rational person that he was, tied him up.

And then he had a maybe-criminal home intruder who might or might not want to steal his magic sitting in a chair bound by ropes on a chair. And god, he was so _sparkly. _Every time he moved the glitter shed from his body like a giant storm. It was fascinating to see. He moved back to the intruder to examine him further. He had a rather tan face, extremely long eyelashes that were slightly hard to the touch, like his hair, which was gelled, Alec found.

He was… Alec didn't know how to describe him besides strangely… Pretty. But not feminine, not like a girl, not that Alec's ever seen a girl besides on television. And he definitely didn't look like his father; he was warmer in a way, more welcoming.

The man was holding something in his pants, Alec realized by the bump in the tight glittery black jeans he was wearing. He retrieved it immediately and found a small black leather bag. Maybe his pants were the magical kind, because it looked rather dubious that a bag that large could fit in the small pocket in the man's _extremely _tight jeans.

In it held some sort of brick. It was a light brick, strangely silvery and had all sorts of holes and indentations and button like things along the perimeter, and a little screen attached to center. Maybe the man was an alien, and this was his communication device! Alec nodded at that, it would explain his glitteriness, for starters. Right, so his Intruder was a sparkly alien. Alec could deal with that.

Alec placed it gently on the table next to the chair he had the man tied up in. Next he pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Alec unraveled it hesitantly, scared that something might pop up at him. Instead, he saw a huge advertisement for a carnival that was supposedly in town today. And wow, the pictures were in _color! _Alec's only seen newspaper clippings in black and white. Definitely an alien.

Alec really wanted to go to this carnival; it looked so pretty with its sparkling lights, Ferris wheel and swarms of people.

Alec pouted slightly. He didn't want the Intruder to be an alien.

The last thing in the little black drawstring bag was a wallet, Alec recognized. Valentine had a few of those too. He opened it, looking sideways at his prisoner in case he was watching. No, the man is an alien; Alec shouldn't feel guilty for prying.

Inside held a lot of money, Alec realized. It was just paper, what was so valuable about it? Alec would never understand. He also had tons and tons of cards, all about the same size. He even had a couple with his picture on it. (Also in color!) And gosh, Alec couldn't help but focus on his eyes. They were every bit as sparkly as the rest of him, but they were actually an astounding green. Like the grass he never got to feel under his toes.

Apparently, the Intruder's name was Godfrey Gao. Godfrey. The man didn't look like a Godfrey. Or feel like one either.

Alec's always had this intuition that names connected with people. A Godfrey sounded calmer, like a small, gentle waterfall. Majestic, but this man didn't look like a Godfrey. He was wilder.

He heard a gentle groan from the chair and looked up immediately. The Intruder was waking up and Alec totally forgot to heal his nose, because this guy was probably some sort of kind alien. He didn't get bad vibes at all from the guy, so of course Alec had to fix his nose. The magic slipped out of his fingers and slowly Alec could hear the bones crunching back together and the slight amount of blood vanished completely.

Alec always wanted to know what it was like to bleed. His entire life, he has never gotten hurt. Never got scraped up knees or little mosquito bite scars. He wished for it sometimes, because he knew that was what made people human, their ability to hurt.

He pulled back when he heard the snuffle again, arming himself with the yardstick. Slowly, Godfrey opened his eyes.

"Godfrey!" He looked up confusedly at Alec, but then recognition glinted in his eyes.

"Who?" He asked, eerily calm for being tied up in a chair.

Alec was confused. Does he suffer amnesia? Does he not know his own name? "Godfrey. You're Godfrey, aren't you?" Alec questioned curiously, taking a step forward.

He eyed the ID card lying on the table next to his wallet. "Oh! That's not me, love. Just some guy's name I use to get into the clubs." He said chirpily, and did it not register that he was _tied up? _

Alec looked at him blankly. "What clubs? Why do you need to steal somebody else's name to get into an organization?" He asked, terribly confused by the entire thing.

Magnus looked at him blankly, furrowing his brows. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alec cut him off quickly. "And if your name isn't Godfrey Gao, who are you?" He questioned, walking closer to jab the yardstick into the man's chest, and the only reaction that received was an amused eyebrow being raised.

He twisted slightly in his bounds, then looked at them in surprise. As if he didn't even notice he was being restrained. "Magnus Bane, blue eyes. Happy to be in your service." He smiled at Alec unnervingly.

"And loverboy, if you wanted to tie me up, you could've just _asked." _ He purred and Alec just looked at him in confusion.

"Why would I _want _to tie you up? You were the one who tried to sneak in my house! You glittery, alien, HOME INTRUDER!" Alec yelled whacking Magnus across the cheek with the yardstick.

"OW! God, you damn near slapped the glitter right off me. And I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone was home and I was being chased! Please untie me?" He begged with a ridiculous pouted lip and wide eyes.

"Why were you being chased? Are you from this world, alien?" Alec questioned lowly, eyes glittering in curiosity. Magnus threw his head back at that, revealing a long tan throat, and laughed deeply.

"I'm not an alien, love. Even if I am out of this world sexy." He grinned wolfishly. "And oh it's a _hilarious _story. See I was working in this carnival—"

"—Carnival! You worked in the carnival?" Alec asked excitedly, smiling and Magnus got an almost fond expression on his face.

"Yes, I did. Anyways, such a funny story. Apparently the circus leader's son—who was such a _twink _by the way, was completely and utterly closeted, and we were doing a little bit of canoodling—not too much, mind you, and then get this! His _father! _Who was like an ex preacher caught us-" Magnus babbled on and Alec stared at him strangely, only catching bits and pieces.

"Do you always speak in a different language, Magnus?" Alec asked and Magnus just blinked.

Magnus just shrugged. "Well anyways, the entire family was chasing me and I was lost in the woods and I guess I just found your house. Sorry for attempting to break and enter?" He offered. "Please untie me?"

Alec hesitated but undid the knots holding him to the chair. He stretched, all catlike grace and long limbs. "Well, thanks for that." He grinned at Alec, bowing lightly.

He just smiled back. "No problem. Um, here's your wallet and your bag and this brick thing. What is this?" Alec asked, picking up the silver brick and handing it to Magnus who just laughed.

"You're a strange one, what's your name again? Don't believe I caught it." Magnus raised an eyebrow as he took the brick from Alec's hand.

"Alexander. Or Alec. Morgenstern." Alec introduced himself awkwardly, feeling the intense gaze on him.

"Well, Alexander. This is a phone." He shook it, tossing it from hand to hand. "Do you have an outlet for me to charge it? Or wifi? Or hell, do you even have connection?"

He just looked at him blankly. "I have no idea what any of that means."

Magnus squinted at him. "You don't seem to go out a lot."

"I don't. I've never left this house." Alec replied easily, thinking it was pretty normal. But Magnus just looked appalled.

"No way," he breathed and Alec just shrugged. "Yeah."

Magnus looked around, not saying anything. "Did you paint all of these?" He gestured to the walls, all completely covered by art pieces in many different sizes. All seascapes. Alec nodded. "I really want to go to the ocean. It's my dream, you know what I mean? But I can't." Alec said sadly, looking at the paintings in self-pity.

"I can take you. I would take you. To California, or Florida, wherever you want." Magnus offered and Alec just shook his head.

"I can't." He repeated with an air of finality, but all he wanted to do was jump for joy and cry tears of happiness and thank Magnus and take him up on his offer. Because he trusted Magnus. But he can't. He promised his father.

Magnus looked at him as if that was the wrong thing to say, but didn't say anything. He looked almost somber now, and Alec had no clue why. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now, Alexander. I wish you the best." His voice wasn't as fun or bubbly, it had gone flat, like a soda that was left out too long.

Alec frowned, feeling dejected and panicked but he couldn't do anything, because Magnus wasn't going to stay. And he didn't think he could go with him.

He saw the glittery man lean in suddenly, pressing a lingering kiss to Alec's cheek, which warmed immediately under this lips. "If you please, could you point me to the main road? Or a place to charge my phone?"

And Alec couldn't say anything. Because he didn't want Magnus to leave at all. Once he had someone to talk to, he realized how much better it was than being alone. He realized just how lonely he was.

**A/N: Yay, done! Everyone's completely OOC in this, don't expect it to change at all through it. I usually don't like such obvious OOC-ness, but I have to say, naïve!Alec is so fun to write and really adorable. **

**Please Review? **


	2. The Runner and The Boy who Liked Hugs

**A/N : I think I like having each chapter split into different POV's, I feel like it's more interesting like that, and I can develop both characters in a smaller amount of time :D**

Magnus was walking away down the little stone walkway leading away from Alec's front doorway. He was looking smaller and smaller from Alec's view from the little window, and Alec wished he could just grab him and pull him back into his life. And he didn't like that feeling, not at all.

But he promised his father that he would stay in, that he did know the world was a terrible place, but if everyone was like Magnus, was it really all that terrible?

And he needed to go see the ocean, he needed it so badly. The entire three-room cottage was decorated in pictures of his dream, and now looking at them just hurt, because he had a chance to realize that dream, to finally see the ocean, to finally _feel _the ocean. And he turned it down.

Magnus was the first person to enter his home and his life besides his father, and he really didn't want him to leave.

He could take him to see the ocean. The _ocean. _ And he would be there to see Alec jumping the waves, he would be there with him the entire way and Alec really really _really _wanted that. He wanted to share his experience with Magnus, and it was weird.

Maybe because he never knew what it was like to have a friend, but really, Alec wanted Magnus as a friend. Not that he knew what being friends entailed, because again, he never had one.

Alec thought of his father. He was always gone, he won't be back for another week or so, like usual. What if he followed Magnus to the ocean and be back before his father even realized? But it would still be lying, and Alec didn't want to be a liar. But he wanted to see the ocean, above all else.

Which is why he found himself running out the door with no shoes on as fast as he could move his feet, chasing Magnus because that was all he could see: Magnus. The sun had come out after the storm, finally shedding light on the entire forest. And There was Magnus in the horizon, looking luminous and godlike, slowly walking further and further.

Before Alec knew it, the cool rocks under his feet of the walkway turned into a forest floor, and the sharp prickle of sticks and twigs and the coolness of mud made Alec want run faster and stop running and roll in it at the same time. And the grass, God, the grass was as cool and soft as he imagined.

Magnus was coming closer and closer in view, and before Alec could stop himself, his arms flung around him, his chest to Magnus' back. His arms were around Magnus' chest, his hands resting just above his heart, and Alec could feel the beat speed up under his palm. It was an intoxicating feeling, he could feel the warmth spilling off of Magnus, could feel his chest move as he breathed and his clothes rustling as the wind blew. "Alexander," He whispered and the way he said his name was kind of beautiful, in its smoothness and its familiarity, like Alec was someone he had known all his life, not some stranger who punched him in the nose about two hours before.

"Take me to the ocean." Alec almost screamed out, because it felt so good to say it. It made it real, it made his dream seem so close. And Magnus smiled at that, as the surprise died down.

And screw his father, screw everything, he just needed to go. He needed it like breathing.

Alec let go of the other man almost awkwardly, and smiled brightly, trying to cover the anxiousness that Magnus changed his mind. "Will you take me? Please?" Alec asked as Magnus turned around to look at him. Alec observed Magnus again, as if it was the first time, and he could feel that bubbliness rise up in him, as if he was doing his magic again, but he wasn't, which was weird. Was it his alien charms making him feel lightheaded and dizzy and happy?

All his life, he was told not to trust anyone besides his father, the only constant he had in his life. But Magnus was a good person, he was because Alec could feel it, he could feel it every time he looked at him, touched him, hell, _smelled _him. Because under than cinnamon-y musk of his fading cologne, he smelled of spring grass and long histories and smiles and _good. _Alec just knew Magnus could be trusted.

"Just can't get enough of me, can you?" Magnus was really tall, taller than his father, taller than Alec, even though Alec was pretty dang tall himself.

"No, I can't." Alec replied honestly, because _duh. _Long fingers circled by rings came to ruffle his midnight dark hair. It felt good, to have Magnus' hands on him. Like being dunked in warm water, covering him entirely in fuzzy warmth.

Magnus smiled at him, but it was a sad smile, Alec could see it in his eyes. But he didn't question it, it was probably hard to talk about. "You're adorable, you know that beautiful?" He murmured, letting his hand fall from Alec's hair to his skim his cheek lightly.

Alec flushed Christmas red. "Err—You—I mean, you're beautiful too. Even if you're uh- very _sparkly._" He coughed and looked down embarrassedly. He heard a pleasant twinkly laugh, but it was like no laugh he had ever heard before.

It was carefree, like most laughs, but it was almost disbelieving, slightly dreamy, and it was like everything Alec liked about Magnus in a single sound. It was contagious, because Alec was laughing too.

"I'll take you to the ocean. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Magnus said carelessly, as if saying it _didn't _make Alec's entire _life. _

Then it's quiet because Alec's so thankful. He can feel his eyes prickling and his heart pounding and all he can say is "_Thank you." _Magnus looked surprised at that, like he never expected a thank you, like he never even heard someone say that to him.

Alec was expecting some sort of reply to that, maybe a 'you're are welcome' or 'no problem'. But it never came. And it was semi-creepy in a way, because they were just looking at each other in the middle of the woods, one of them barefoot and the other excessively glittery, no one speaking.

Magnus looked down suddenly. "You're barefoot." He pointed out, not a question, just an observation.

Alec nodded. "Yep." He confirmed solemnly, and is that not normal? Alec only has one pair of shoes, and the times he's put them on is less than three. Seriously.

"Does it not… hurt?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alec laughed ironically. "I don't get hurt." He replied easily, watching Magnus for a reaction.

"Are you—"

"I don't get hurt, Magnus. Never." Alec said stronger this time, and Magnus didn't question him.

"Come back to my house, we can eat crackers and you can shower and I can help you find a place to charge your bric—I mean phone and then you can take me to the ocean and GOSH, Magnus I'm going to the ocean!" Alec's yelled that last part, his voice echoing through the forest and then he laughed crazily as some birds answered his call in the distance.

He was spinning now, with his arms wide open like he was hugging the world and Alec felt like he was going to explode from happiness. Like years of not knowing what happiness was built up and erupted like a volcano. The hugging grass was soft under his feet and the wind felt good brushing his face and he could almost smell that sea-salt now. It's an amazing feeling. And there was not a single damn reason not to be happy. But mostly, Magnus is laughing right with him and they both are spinning and Alec, he knew how to be truly happy for once in his life.

"The ocean is beautiful, you're going to love it." Magnus gushed lightly stopping Alec from spinning for a moment so they're back to looking at each other's faces. And Alec's not complaining, because there's nothing in his life that he enjoyed looking at more than Magnus' face. Because it's ever changing, one minute it was mysterious and unreadable, and the next it was happy and reckless, but it was always, no matter the expression, the most beautiful face Alec's seen. Not that he had seen many.

Alec's jaw dropped comically. "You've BEEN to the ocean?" He squealed in a totally manly way. He wasn't jealous. He really wasn't. Just extremely excited because now Magnus has been to the ocean and can tell him all about it.

And like it was the most natural thing on earth, Alec's hand was gripping Magnus' and they were touching again. Alec was babbling and asking questions and bouncing up and down and Magnus was smiling and answering them patiently as Alec's hand was pulling his along.

The entire moment was sort of beautiful. And sort of heart-pumping wild, in a completely non-wild way.

* * *

As it turned out, they _did _end up going back to the house, and Magnus _did_ have a giant bowl of animal crackers sitting in front of him and he _did_ just shower. They both ended up showering, actually, and Magnus was now waiting patiently for Alec to finish up.

The entire situation was kind of strange, and the strangest part of the entire ordeal was the fact that Magnus didn't find it strange at all. In less than 5 hours, he went from almost-canoodling with a twink son of a homophobic carnie to being chased by said homophobic carnie to getting lost in the woods to finding a quaint little cottage in the middle of absolutely _nowhere _to getting punched in the face by an adorably innocent kid who apparently never left his house.

Which basically brings him back to abode of Alexander Morgenstern staring at a stale animal cracker like it held the answers to the world.

Talking to Alec and listening to Alec talk was refreshing in a way for Magnus. He was a complete open book, so easily read and so different than all the people from Magnus' past that tried too hard to be blasé too hard.

And Alec, Magnus could tell what he was thinking just from looking at his face, or hearing his voice. And since Alec was so sincere with who he was, Magnus found that he could too. It was a great feeling to

"Hey." Magnus heard from the doorway. He looked up, and _God. _

Alec was naked from the waist up, hair wet and clinging to his angular cheekbones and swung to the nape of his neck. And if that wasn't a dead giveaway that he just took a shower, droplets of water trailed down his neck and chest that Magnus followed with hungry eyes. He needed a mop bucket for the drool flowing from his mouth. He meant that in a completely non-literal sense, because _drooling was for plebians. _

It then occurred to him that Alec just said something, and his response was to stare at him gob smacked(in a graceful way, because duh—He was Magnus Bane). Alec looked wary for a moment.

"Sorry, is that something you don't do? Am I not supposed to say hello directly after taking a shower or something? I'm not too good at this whole living thing." Alec explained, rubbing his hair with a white towel that seemed like it had better days.

"Wha—" And wasn't that so eloquent. "No—no. You're amazing at living. Just a little different. A good different." Magnus said running a hand through his own still-damp hair as he watched Alec tug a T-shirt on.

"Thank you. I don't know if you're different or not, but I think you're much different than my father. A good different too." Alec replied, smiling,. He plopped down next to Magnus on this horrible tacky floral printed vintage sofa, and Magnus got his first whiff of Alec. He smelled like sunshine. Magnus, no matter how experienced he was at reviewing the smells of different perfumes, could not describe for the life of him the smell of Alec Morgenstern. He just smelled like sunshine, the only word he could think of. And Magnus was pretty sure it wasn't from his shower gel.

"What is up with your father anyways, where is he?" Magnus asked, looking around the room as if a Mr. Morgenstern will just magically appear at the mention.

"He's gone most of the time, something to do with work. I don't really know what he does." Alec said, and Magnus could tell by his body language this was a rough topic to talk about. He sat with his hands clasped on his lap, staring at them instead of at Magnus' face like he usually did.

"So you're just alone all the time? That's a horrible way to live your life." Magnus said, cringing at his choice of words, thinking them way too harsh for Alec's delicate disposition.

But he seemed unfazed by it. "Well I never really thought it was that different. But I guess I never knew. Which is why having you here means so much to me. WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE OCEAN!" Alec hugged him koala-style, arms going around his side and resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder. It was adorable. Really.

Magnus harrumphed playfully. "I don't know anymore, considering you thought I was an _alien. _Really, Alexander? An _alien?" _He pretended to be affronted, fully realizing that Alec had no sense of sarcasm.

Alec yanked back suddenly. "I'm sorry! You were just so shiny and pretty and and- You're laughing at me. You're laughing at me because you weren't serious. Right." He coughed and honestly sounded dejected, a little humiliated.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'd be honored to take you to the ocean. Truly." Magnus smiled, pinching Alec's cheek lightly.

Alec grinned up shyly at him. "Thank you, god Magnus, I can't believe it. I'M GOING TO SEE THE OCEAN." He yelled again, flinging his arms around Magnus and for once Magnus didn't even care he was getting his clothes wet.

"Yeah, sweetpea, you are." Magnus said fondly, rubbing Alec's back softly.

Alec was adorable. Extremely adorable and made Magnus feel like something he wasn't: A good person.

So Magnus had finally came to terms with taking some boy who might be a murderer who was hidden away his entire life on a 5 day journey to California.

"What if my father comes back early? What if he needs me? Oh my gosh, Magnus! I can't go to the ocean!" Alec yanked back, looking ready to bawl. Wait, what?

"Darling, has he ever come back early?" Magnus asked, placing both hands on Alec's shoulder in a feeble attempt to soothe him. Alec just shook his hands off, and Magnus wasn't ready to admit that stung a little more than it should.

"No, but still! What if he does?" Alec stood up, a stricken look contorting his usually so graceful features. Magnus stood up too, frowning as well.

"Why would he need you? He's a grown man, it's not like you take care of him." Magnus said stiffly as Alec raced about the room, obviously having some sort of panic attack. He was cleaning every evidence of Magnus, yanking his phone from the outlet they found after thirty minutes, his used towel, the bowl of animal crackers.

"It's complicated, but he does. Magnus, I can't go to the ocean. And you can't be here." And Alec's going to cry, Magnus could see it. He could see it, it was the face of seeing your dreams break right in front of you. It's a face Magnus was familiar with. It's the face of wanting to be a male ballet dancer from a family with strict gender roles. It's a face of hopelessness.

"What? Why?" But Alec didn't answer him, and his phone and wallet was being pushed in his hands and he was being pushed out the door, and he could hear Alec starting to cry behind him.

"Get out! Get out!" Alec could yell?

Alec was really unpredictable, and the entire moment was sort of confusing.

And the door slammed behind him and the phone was in Magnus' hand and so was his wallet, and what the hell just happened?

Magnus was shocked, incredulous, he needed a damn thesaurus for words that meant "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

He wasn't outside for thirty seconds before the door flung back open, revealing Alec with tears streaming down his face and still, that face was cataloged as the most heart-wrenchingly kicked-puppy adorable thing he had ever seen in his life.

"You didn't leave me!" He blubbered, and Alec's arms were wrapped around his waist all over again, and gosh Alec was obviously going through some indecisiveness, wasn't he?

"I wouldn't ever leave you." Magnus replied, shocking not only himself.

Magnus was a runner. He doesn't have anyone that stayed in his life for more than he allowed. He doesn't leave anything behind, he just vanishes and pops up somewhere else, with a complete new name and identity and personality and wardrobe. He never made false promises, everyone who knew him knew that he didn't stay long. So why the hell was he making promises with that type of commitment to a boy he had just met? The entire situation was getting screwed up, and the kicker was that Magnus doesn't even care.

"Promise?" Alec's voice came muffled from Magnus' sequined shirt that was already wet from things that weren't tears.

"Promise."

Magnus slowly wrapped his hands around Alec's back. Alec thanked him in his own way by tucking his head under Magnus' chin sweetly. The entire thing was so platonic, so non-sexual, so why did he feel more intimate with Alec in that moment then all the other people who had seen pieces of his anatomy that he didn't just show to anyone? Why did just talking to Alec leave him feeling more naked than actually being naked with someone?

The entire thing, starting from being found by the carnie to now went too fast, and Magnus couldn't process it all but he found he didn't care. Because being near Alec was a wild ride, even if they were talking about animal crackers and paintings, and wasn't that just terrifying?

And the worst part about it was how dirty Magnus felt. Because to Alec, he was just a friend, and maybe Alec didn't even know there were things out there besides 'just friends'.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so stupid and indecisive. I haven't cried since I was a baby, so don't think I cry often or anything. It's just… I don't want to betray my father's trust. I promised him, and I don't break promises. Ever." Alec said, his voice noticeably clearer, but still his face was hidden from Magnus' and their position hugging each other didn't move. And Magnus got it, Alec needed this. Needed to feel.

"I understand. But it's normal. Going against your parents is normal. Maybe you're doing it a little late but it's normal. It's called teenage rebellion." Magnus said, looking out into the distance where the tops of trees met the bottom of the sky and the sun was at the highest and it was round and hot, streaking the green with white and red and yellow and orange.

"It's normal? I'm normal?" Alec asked and the tears seemed to stop flowing.

No, Alec's not normal, not by a long shot.

"You're not normal. No one is." Magnus answered and Alec tilted his head back to look at Magnus, but his arms remained encircled around Magnus. His eyes were sparkling, and why did he still look this flawless even while crying?

"If no one's normal, then everyone is different? Then different is normal and normal is different so everyone is normal. Right?" He asked and Magnus doesn't even care if he didn't understand what that meant.

"Yeah." Because sure, why not?

"Yeah!" Alec agreed and he was smiling, and as beautiful he was crying, Magnus would always prefer him smiling.

"So will you let me take you to the ocean?" Magnus asked, already knowing the answer.

Alec didn't even hesitate. "Yes." Then his head was back under Magnus' chin and again, all Magnus could think about was how Alec just looked at him like he hung the stars and moon for him, and how good of a person he could delude himself to be.

Even if, of course, it was all a delusion.

But it was a beautiful delusion, wasn't it?

**A/N 2: Gosh I need to shorten these chapters because how much sappy fluff could you take at a time? It's actually ridiculous how much I love writing this story. Please Review, it's the food to my muse. **

**Have a great day, guys. **


End file.
